


A Girl Named Ava

by xoxambrosiax



Series: Horror [1]
Category: Original Work, writing prompt - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxambrosiax/pseuds/xoxambrosiax
Summary: A girl goes missing in the woods. The only clue to her disappearance is a decrepit, scary doll left behind.





	A Girl Named Ava

She charged. "I'm going to get you!" Florence screamed, as she chased her sister Ava around the house.  
Today was a wonderful day. The sky was beautiful, the birds were singing, and Father was coming back from the war.   
As Mother cooked for his arrival, the girls played.   
Ava giggled and screamed as Florence, (or Flo as the family called her), caught her.   
"Enough girls!" "You must be ready for Father's arrival"  
"Yes Mother!" The girls chanted. Then they cleaned the mud off of their boots and ran inside.   
Father would be coming back today with presents from the war.   
As they ran into their room, they began to shed their clothes in favor of their best Sunday wear. A beautiful blue dress for Ava and a modest pink dress for Flo. Their style's were different, but the girls couldn't be closer.   
"What do you think Father will bring from the war this time?"  
"Another doll for you, and a book for me is what to be expected." "Father is nothing if not traditional," Flo answered. 

*Timeskip 1 day*

Flo looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. All she found was an old, creepy porcelain doll with a cracked face. Her sister was nowhere to be found. As she looked the doll over, its eyes flew wide open. Flo dropped the doll and gasped. Before she could get a word out, the doll began to speak, its cracked face moving. "It's Me", the doll whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first attempt at horror so I would like some feedback.


End file.
